


The Bitch of the Team

by lauraptor



Category: Agent Carter - Fandom
Genre: Babies, F/F, Parents, Present Day AU, modern day AU, son and daughter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 11:00:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3689772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lauraptor/pseuds/lauraptor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off this AU:<br/>iamnotamuffin:<br/>important otp question: Which one aggressively argues with the suburban soccer moms at the PTA meeting and flips Helen’s 9x12 pan of betty crocker brownies</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Supporting your home team

**Author's Note:**

> This, like most of my other work, is jut one shot fluffiness. Feedback is always greatly appreciated.

Peggy loved taking her son, Steve, to football practise every Sunday morning. She liked that he had routine, an obvious trait he had picked up from her because, well, Angie couldn't schedule anything. 

She loved the skill and flow he had in his game, unlike Peggy whose 'game' in 'fighting' was more, if it looks like it could hurt them, i'll do it. She'd actually never took self defence classes, she simply taught herself. But, she wanted the best for her son, and the team was the best she could give him.

The one thing Peggy didn't like about the football team, was the football 'moms'. It was all a competition for them,  
"Ugh, did you see Diane's, Donny yesterday? Couldn't score a goal to save his life."  
"Oh my Peter, scored the winning goal."  
"But my son, scored the other 5 goals."  
"Excuse me? But my son basically handed them goals to him."  
"What are you saying, bitch?"  
"I'm saying my son's better than yours,"  
"You did not just go there sister,"  
"Hell yes, i did."

They were the main reason Angie refused to take him anymore, but Steve didn't mind so much, he knew his Mama never really understood the game anyway.

Peggy didn't engage in contact with the other mothers, unsure wether they'd make her join a satanic cult, or something. She just stood to the side, taking in every movement her son made, so proud of his swift motion; definitely a trait from Angie. 

The few times Peggy would ever make herself known at the games was when:  
1.) Steve scored.  
2.) The referee judged the situation badly.  
3.) The satanic mothers mocked Steve.

Three was what caused Peggy. And Steve, to be banned from the team.

"Ugh, what is that kid doing? My Chester is obviously open. PASS THE DAMN FRICKIN BALL KID!"  
Peggy's head turned, like a snake sensing its prey, to the ditsy blonde, curls bouncing up and down off her cotton cardigan and pearl necklace, as Peggy walked with anger in her strides, over to her.  
"What did you just say to my son?" Peggy asked, in that scary 'i may be calm on the outside, but on the inside i'm a fucking volcano' tone of voice.  
"Oh hey, Peggy right? Finally decided to join our entourage?"  
more like code for satanic cult, " Answer my question," Peggy's eyes might as well have filled with flames.  
"Oh Peggy, its just constructive criticism. Nothing personal."  
"I'll show you something that isn't personal," Peggy took a hold of the blondes neck and swept her to the floor, her grip on the women's neck tight enough to stop her from fidgeting, sadly not from breathing. If Peggy was going to kill this woman she wouldn't do it in front of her kid. Short gasps of breath came from the woman, Peggy just recited her usual, if i tighten my grip on your neck you won't be able to breath, and if i spun your neck fast enough i'd be able to snap it. Now based on recent events how likely do you think that is to happen? Before the coach pulled Peggy away from the woman, pushing Steve into her arms and banning her from the team.

Steve hopped into his seat in the car, and Peggy turned the ignition key,  
"Don't tell mama about what just happened."  
"Why?"  
"Because mama will be mad at mummy if you do, and you won't get the sweets I'm about to buy you to stay quiet. And apologise for getting you kicked off the team."  
"Sweets!" Steve's eyes widened, " and its ok mummy. I know you were only sticking up for me."  
Peggy smiled and sighed, relieved that her son wasn't disgusted by her actions. It fell silent for a while as Peggy pulled out of the car park.  
"you're awesome mummy!" Steve said under his breath, making Peggy's cheeks fluster and a smile to grow on her face.  
"You're awesome too, Steve." Peggy replied, her son a little embarrassed that his mummy heard him, "Now, Sweets?"

 

.


	2. Bonus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you can't stay mad at an english muffin forever.

" So hunny, how was football." Angie asked, watching her son eat his roast potatoes as Peggy attempted to feed their daughter, Caroline, some food, before sending Steve a look that said 'don't bring it up' but Steve being a typical 7 year old couldn't read between the lines.  
"Mummy decked a lady who was being mean to me, and got us banned." He chuckled.  
"She what?" Angie's gentle gaze turned into a glare as she turned to face Peggy, who was attempting to leave the table.  
"What?" She shrugged, "You taught him to stand up for himself, and that you should stop bullies. I was just inflicting that rule." A smile grew across her face, before she untangled herself from her chair and wrapped her arms around Angie.  
"Oh shut up, English," Angie swatted Peggy's hand playfully.  
"I love you too." Angie tilted her head back as Peggy planted a kiss on her forehead.


End file.
